


Dream come True

by LunafreyaNox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunafreyaNox/pseuds/LunafreyaNox
Summary: In a world before the events of FFXV, Prompto knew about how society works on alpha, beta and omega ranks, told to him by Ignis on his first heat. Suspecting Noct will be a alpha, he uses suppressants to delay his heats until the day Noct goes into rut and finds out he's an alpha.-No mpreg or potential pregnancy described. I find it hard to enjoy writing about but I've left room for the imagination-





	1. Noctis Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing under a kinktrope so went along with it just to see how it went without a prompt or inspiration. Chapter 2 is smut and chapter 3 is fluff, I couldn't decide which one I wanted to write about. Kudos if enjoyed!

Prompto had found himself attracted to Noctis near enough from the start of puberty. He’d often wait by the corridors that he knew he would be walking through, a pattern he had learned by observation. He had never exactly believed himself to be gay, he found plenty of girls his age attractive before which is probably why he’d often push away the possibility that his curiosity of Noctis was anything more than an interest. But when they both started high school, and Prompto had finally properly introduced himself, he had begun to realise that it was something more.  
Then the dreadful episodes began. Prompto woke up with a heavy wetness between his thighs and an ache within him, begging for something he couldn’t quite figure out. Prompto had told Noctis he was going to spend some time off from school at home recovering from a harsh flu episode, because he had no idea what else to call this. It was only when Ignis showed up one day and explained to him that he figured he might have been going through a heat did he realise what was happening to him. He had told him he had suspected he was an omega, since Noctis had found such a great fondness in him, and genetically, Noctis was more likely an alpha than not. Ignis had offered to call Gladio around for him, explaining that he could help. But Prompto, nervous and unable to think straight, turned the offer down and instead decided to go along with taking suppressants. But even they couldn’t delay the heats forever. As soon as he missed a pill, Ignis had told him he’ll go into a heat so strong, he would need an alpha for certain to help him through.  
With his growing fondness for Noctis, he hoped that when his first rut came about he may be able to experience one of these powerful heats himself. Gladio always put him on edge, which is why he’s hoping Noctis would quite happily be his first alpha. But Ignis was making sure that Noctis wouldn’t know about all that until the rut came.  
“You’re so far behind on King’s Knight Noct,” Prompto laughed as he loaded up Noctis’ game. They were currently sat in his room in the citadel. Noctis was lying down, hands behind his head on the bed and Prompto was sat in front of the television, the game controller in his hand.  
“I’ve been training with Gladio loads more than normal, just been feeling so restless all of a sudden,” Noctis sighed and sat up to look at Prompto, “it’s strange, but I feel like I can smell you.”  
“Must be my fantastic new spray I bought. I knew you’d like it,” he laughed.  
“No no, it isn’t the spray, I swear it’s you.”  
Prompto put the controller down and walked over to Noctis who had sat up by now. He joined him by sitting down alongside him on the bed. “Like a personal scent?” He enquired, meeting eyes with Noctis.  
“Yeah, and you smell really good, like really good.” Noctis was blushing, like it was the world's strangest occurance. He was embarrased and the way he held his head down reminded him of himself as a young boy.  
Prompto wanted to tell him just how good he smelt too, just how much he liked him, and how much he wanted to skip tonight’s pill and allow his heat to take him over and allow Noct to knot him. But of course, the heats and the ruts were one thing, the mating was another. He wanted Noctis fully, as both his alpha and his mate. He wanted their relationship to go from two teen boys who play video games together and complain about school to both be friendship and sex all the way through each others heats and ruts. But since Noctis didn’t even know that everyone was either an alpha, beta or omega, it was a risk to declare. He couldn't exactly throw the bombshell onto someone who just thought he was having a bit of a hot sweat and a hypersensitivity to smells.  
All Prompto could do was smile and say “thank you.”  
“You don’t think it’s weird? Being able to smell someone’s body scent and like it?”  
Prompto shook his head, “I don’t, but there's a thing..." "What thing?" His voice rose to his normal, stubborn tell me everything tone, but there was something in it this time that gave away the inner alpha. "Let's go speak to Iggy." Prompto held his hand out and Noctis took it, the skin contact making a shiver go down his spine. They walked through the citadel towards where the council's rooms are. Ignis had been placed in one of these. He had no other reason to really stay in his own place seeing how much Noctis needed him. Prompto felt a nervousness grow inside him. Was he sure it was just nervousness? Well, on reflection it might have been excitement too. But whatever was going to happen was something he wasn't sure if he was quite ready to deal with it, whether that was acceptance or refusal. He knew he was reluctant to believe any of it when he first got told, but with the strange new attraction to males, he had slowly begun to accept what would happen to him. He knew Noctis was a virgin, either that or he had kept it quiet from him, which Prompto heavily doubts. But if he had even attempted to sleep with anyone, it would have been known to him quite early on that there was something that just didn't seem to make sense, and that probably would make the acceptance easier. Still, he hoped Noctis would go along with it, the minimal amount of questions asked.  
He took Noctis in search of Ignis, and when they found him, Noctis was gestured to sit down on a chair opposing Ignis whilst Prompto waited by the far door, partly hiding a nervous smile. He was hoping that finding out might make him able to confess, and might give Prompto exactly what he’s wanted since he found out.  
“So, Prompto tells me that you like his scent.” Ignis began.  
“Sounds weird when you say it outright, but yes I do.” Noctis mumbled, his gaze resting to the ground.  
“I believe Noct, that you’re entering a rut.”  
“A rut?” Noctis looked up making eye contact with Ignis and briefly glanced over at Prompto and laughed, “Beasts go into ruts.”  
“So do we, but you haven’t known that. Usually, we don’t tell people until their first heat or rut begin, and even if they never enter a heat or rut, they’ll usually be told at your age. That’s when they find out they’re a beta, like me. Or if they’re an omega, like Prompto over there. Or even an alpha, like Gladio and now you.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“It means Noct that every so often, you’ll experience a few nights where you feel the need to mate and claim an omega, and if you can’t get one to settle for you, you’ll go for the next available beta. An alpha’s rut is powerful and violent, and sometimes can be fatal for an omega mating with an alpha in rut. Which is why most alphas now spend their ruts alone.”  
“So tonight I’m going to have an insane need to have intercourse with Prompto?” There was a hint of typical sarky Noctis in his voice.  
Prompto glanced up, smiling to himself.  
“Well, any omega you can find, but since you decided to ask Prompto yesterday to stay over tonight, yes it’s going to be an insane need to have intercourse with Prompto. If you’re not comfortable with that, I’m sure we can bed Prompto elsewhere for the night.”  
“So what does Prompto go through? I’m guessing omegas get heats in alphas get ruts.”  
“Yes, omegas do get heats. But they take suppressants to minimise their scent and it delays their heats also. It helps protect them from other alphas if they haven’t been claimed.”  
“Claimed?”  
“Part of the mating process, once an omegas been claimed, other alphas are unable to be able to identify their scent above the alphas and therefore, no intercourse. It also means the omega is devoted to that one particular alpha, if they’re not already. But Noct, I must warn you, it’s best if you keep yourself to yourself tonight, I don’t want you hurting anyone and regretting it tomorrow."  
Noctis nodded and got up, walking to the door, he stopped before Prompto and they locked eyes again. Knowing he knew, Prompto felt his heart beat quicker. Knowing that in a few hours, Noctis would want him just as much as he wants him was exciting but at the same time, he hoped it would be both his rut and his own feelings towards Prompto that made him want him.  
They went back to his room and played King’s Knight together, until the sun began to set. He felt himself slowly grow weaker as the alphas scent got stronger. Noctis did really smell good, better than any other alpha and as he felt his erection grow, he declared he needed to go to the toilet and walked into the bathroom attached to his bedroom. He rummaged through his bag of toiletries before pulling out his suppressants. Now was the time he should take one, otherwise his scent would come through and he’d enter a series of long-delayed heats. He held one in his hand for a moment or two before stashing it back into the packet. He turned the shower on and stripped off. He could smell Noctis in the other room, and the scent was getting stronger and the more he thought about it, and the more his heat came on, the harder he was getting. He found himself pushing his fingers into his already slick hole, his other hand palming his cock. He really needed this, he really needed Noctis.


	2. The Dream come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and Prompto's dream comes true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda ends up being non-con turned con? Oh well. I'm pretty happy with this compared to other smut I've written.

It was too late now to take any suppressants and reverse this, he thought. He decided the timing was right. The two of them were fairly new to this mating and knotting process and they were both going to be each other’s firsts. He knew doing it with Noct in his rut was going to be dangerous, but the heat told him he didn’t care. He tied a towel around his waist and came out of the bathroom. The lights were all off, and he could just about make out Noctis lying on the bed by the streams of sunset coming in through the windows. He was naked, a hand wrapped around his cock, pumping quickly, slowing down to a steady pace when he saw Prompto enter.  
“I thought you weren’t ever going to come out of there,” Noctis growled.  
“No… I was deciding… I’m on my heat now,” Prompto managed to stumble out. Watching Noct lying there in front of him made him feel weak at his knees. His mind was telling him to remove the towel and fall completely weak, legs spread with his slick hole open for Noct to do whatever he wanted to him.  
He didn’t have to do anything though. Noctis climbed off from the bed and made his way to Prompto, who couldn’t take his eyes off from his extraordinarily large cock. He had heard rumours that alphas were always greatly gifted in size but he never expected him to have something so big. Just staring at him got him wondering about the sort of knot he would give him.  
“You smell so good Prompts…” Noctis mumbled, pressing one hand against the side of his torso and another on his shoulder, he pushed him back against the wall. They both groaned as their lips initially met. He was surprised really. Noct, who always questioned the reliability of everything, and was often reluctant to join in on things he knew he might regret, did not seem to hold any doubt about this. He wondered if his attraction for him was that strong, but then he was in rut, and even though Prompto struggled to maintain a sense of thought through his heats, he knew the rut was making thought impossible for Noctis.  
Prompto pushed it further. He grabbed Noctis’ hand from his torso and took him down to his cock, which Noctis grasped and began to slowly pump. Prompto felt himself whimper, an unspoken request for more.  
“You’re a good little omega, aren’t you? Already hard for me,” He growled, and Prompto’s vision went momentarily fuzzy as he had his first orgasm from just the pumping. He didn’t know just how desperate he was to be emptied, but he knew it wasn’t over yet. The dominating words helped, and hearing them from Noctis made it almost impossible to refuse the climax. He didn’t expect for one moment for Noct to sound so comfortable doing all this, like he’s been there and done it all before. It surprised him even more and made it so much harder for him to even try and refuse his demands.  
“Bed... Get down on the bed Prompts,” Noctis pulled away and Prompto felt the immediate chill from the lack of contact. He took a glance at Noctis, and he almost couldn’t see his best friend. It was so instinctive and powerful and sensual, he didn’t object just one bit. He went over to the bed and got onto his knees. He knew this was the best angle, and he knew that was what the hormones in him wanted him to do.  
He felt the bed drop down slightly as Noct clambered on after him. He gave no warning before sliding in a finger, causing Prompto to release another desperate whimper. This was his first time anything had been inside him, whenever he came close to experimenting, he freaked and would keep to just pumping his cock.  
“So wet for me,” he growled before sliding in a second finger. Prompto felt himself stretch to accommodate. “But, I need this, god I need this.”  
He felt the towel being tugged down, revealing his behind to Noctis, and before he could think of anything else, he groaned as Noctis pushed in. He was big, and he wasn’t sure he was even able to accommodate, but the few heavy thrusts straight after reassured him that he was. Each one pushed further and further into him, and Noctis’ grunts were received by moans from Prompto. He couldn’t find the words to even speak to Noct, he was so damn weak, and so damn desperate for anything Noct could give him. He wasn’t even in the best of moods to speak back. He knew his friend was a slave to his rut, more than he was to his heat, and knowing he was needed by him to satisfy his needs made him feel even more aroused.  
Noct soon seeded, and the liquid filling him up felt satisfying. The knot grew and by this point, Noctis had slowed down. He had almost collapsed against Prompto’s back, and Prompto was ready to sleep. Their breathing was heavy and in sync, it felt perfect. His head dropped down and rested down on the bed, it hurt the back of his neck slightly, but in this ecstasy and perfection, it didn’t bother him.  
“Prompto…” He sounded stiff, but Prompto thought nothing of it. Maybe he was having second thoughts, maybe he felt concerned.  
“Yeah… you okay?” Prompto replied, his voice gentle and soft in his exposed state.  
“No… you can take what I need to do next, can’t you?”  
Prompto was about to reply before Noctis thrusted again. This time with his knot still formed, he was larger and painful. Prompto wanted to scream, wanted to get someone to stop him, but he felt like Noctis in his primitive nature had whatever rights he wanted over him. He being a royal also made him doubt whether he could even say no. Noct pushed him up against the headboard. He was now on his knees, hands resting on it with his body pushed vertically up against it. Noctis had deepened his thrusts and moved one hand down onto Prompto’s cock, the other rubbing against his torso.  
“You’ll love this, I know you’ll love this,” he teased, whispering into Prompto’s ear. Prompto was in agony, but he felt aroused just the same.  
“Bite me… me all yours, just yours…” He managed to gasp and Noct closed his lips against his neck, kissing softly.  
“You’re all mine, only mine,” Noctis then bit, claiming him in the soft spot in his neck designed just for his alpha. He was met with a wet hand, sticky from Prompto’s sudden climax and a moan that sent him over the edge. He thrusted him harder, the headboard shaking, close to his breaking point. His grip tightened on Prompto’s body and he filled him up once more.  
He dropped down onto the bed, pulling Prompto down alongside him. He could see Prompto was tired and he wanted his friend to rest. He could see just how much he had exhausted him, and he didn’t expect his rut to have taken so much out on his friend.  
“All yours… only yours…” Prompto whispered. He sounded weak, “there might be bruises.”  
“I know,” Noctis whispered back, “I know what Iggy means now, maybe it’s unsafe.”  
“No Noct, that was beautiful… I didn’t know you knew how to give it.”  
“Yeah, guess I do. I’m sorry if you didn’t want this, all I could think about was you. I mean, I’ve always sorta found you attractive. I always knew one day I would ask you, but now that I knew about all this, it makes it feel easier to say.”  
“Say what?”  
“That I love you Prompts, that I’ll always be here for you when you need me. I’ll always help you out in your heats so you can stop taking those pills.”  
“I love you too Noct,” the knot had subsided so Prompto could roll over to turn and face Noctis, “and never will I want to do this with anyone else but you.”


	3. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after the night where all the smut takes place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't even planning a third chapter, but I thought I'd do some smut that was a little more romantic than in chapter 2.

They woke up that morning, bedsheets sticky and pulled over towards Noctis’ side. It wasn’t surprising. He always came across as someone who would keep the sheets to themselves. Their legs were tangled together and his head was resting a short distance away from Noct’s.  
He couldn’t believe last night had even happened. First of all, he was fairly sure Noctis never liked him in that way, and secondly, he hadn’t even shown a shadow of a doubt. It felt dreamlike in the way that it just seemed to work without question. He lay for a moment staring at his friend, taking in his features and admiring the way his face was perfectly angled and just how soft his lips looked in the morning light.   
Noctis groaned and opened his eyes, blinking several times before settling his gaze on Prompto, smiling softly at him. Prompto smiled and held his hands out in front of him and Noctis took out, ravelling their fingers together. There was a peace between them and the frown that is normally always etched on Noctis’ face wasn’t there anymore.   
“Good morning Prompts,” he murmured through his groggy morning voice, a soft smile growing on his face.  
“Mornin’ Noct,” he smiled back.  
“Last night happened then?”   
“Yeah... it did.”  
Noctis sat up and looked down on Prompto, his eyes scanning his body, “you’re bruised. I knew you’d be.”  
Prompto shook his head as he sat up to join Noct, “but I don’t feel anything. I just feel happy Noct.”  
“No but… I wasn’t in control, it wasn’t me doing all that, it was something I couldn’t stop.”  
“No Noct,” Prompto placed a hand on Noct’s cheek, “that was you. It might not have felt like you, but it was, and you didn’t hurt me.”  
“What if…” Noctis started but was silenced by Prompto pressing his lips gently on his. Noctis quickly deepened the kiss, his tongue gently taking in the curvature of his inner lip before pushing deeper into his mouth. Prompto let out a needy groan, his already fully erect cock pushing against Noctis’ outer thigh.   
“You’re still on your heat,” Noctis pointed out and Prompto nodded, “I didn’t know they lasted.”  
“Yeah, until I get my full fill of cock,” he giggled, a sound that Noctis suddenly decided was his favourite to hear. “What ‘bout you Noct? You still in control?”  
“Yeah, I’m hard but I can still think, and what I’m thinking isn’t as selfish as what I thought last night.”  
“So, what you thinkin’?”  
“I want to make you happy,” he smiled before kissing Prompto again, a hand wrapping around his back and gently lowering him down onto the bed again. He repositioned himself so he was kneeling between Prompto’s already sprawled out legs, an instinct he knows from his omega hormones.  
Prompto pulled Noctis down, moving his head to the side of his neck, gesturing to him the area that he bit into last night, claiming him as his own. Noctis knew what he wanted and bit gently, softly as to not cause further bruising. Watching Prompto react, falling weak to so very little, did something to him. It made him realise just how much he missed out making his first time with Prompto – with anyone – special. Doing this now with his friend made him feel caring and protective, and he realised now just how vulnerable Prompto was. He smelt tempting, there was no doubting that. But if he weren’t here, if his scent wasn’t masking Prompto’s, he could have been made prey to any other alpha fortunate to smell him.   
Prompto was staring up keenly, making solid eye contact with Noctis. Without realising, Prompto had slid his finger into his hole, trying to force out the climax that he was desperate to release.  
“Prompts please… let me,” and Prompto did. Noctis made sure that as soon as Prompto took his finger out, he was there to instantly fill the gap. He released a whimper of satisfaction and Noctis let out a deep groan, being able to finally revel in Prompto like he should have had.   
“Call me… your good little omega… please Noct,” Prompto begged. He had sure he had heard himself use those words the night before, but they felt dirty and so unlike him, he didn’t even think Prompto liked to hear them.  
“Please…” he asked again and Noctis sped up his thrusting, pushing deeper with each thrust. “So good for me, my omega, my Prompto.”  
Noct took him to his climax, and watching him come undone beneath him was beautiful, even the way he scrunched his face was beautiful. The moans he released as he felt Noctis’ seed fill him up made him feel unbelievably happy, knowing he was enjoying him being in him and knowing it was him that did this to him was ecstasy. The knot grew, and he saw it made Prompto quiver. He slowed down, stopping himself so he was lowered above him.  
“So, was that good?” Noctis asked and Prompto nodded, grinning from ear to ear.  
“It’s past breakfast though, they’ll be wondering where we are,” he laughed and lifted himself up briefly to plant a kiss on Noct’s nose.   
“We’ll go down once I can get out of you,” Noctis laughed, and they both lay next to each other, laughing until the knot subsided.


End file.
